Glass hearts
by tomorose
Summary: Okay, this contains Yaoi. Gunner doubts a myth store, and it turns out true. I will continue this. Each chapter contains new characters. LOTS OF DRAMA.


**Hello, its me again and I'm sorry for my last fail stories…. So I am going to make this story if its bad please don't kill me…. Also one of them I was in 6****th**** grade when I wrote it so its quite bad….So heres my next story and hopefully it doesn't fail.**

_**there is a store that sells glass figures, glass figures that are said if bought by the right person, who gives it to the right person their relationship will never fail. There is rule to the glass too, if you give the glass to the right person it will never break, but if given to the wrong person the glass will surely break. The glass stands through all relationships, both friendship and love. On rare cases the glass breaks because each glass was made for one person, to give to another. The store that carries the glass will be there when needed and leave when not, the store goes by the name…**_

I never believed in that story, it was stupid and fake sounding, how can glass help you? On many accounts it has injured me, but I always finding myself looking for that store. Today I again look for it, because I sensed I would find it, and hey its my last chance to find it for a long time. Yes, I am leaving soon, to go on a boat for five years. I was going to document all fish caught, every day. It didn't sound interesting at first but as I thought and thought about it I came to yearn the sea more. I held a note that was addressed to my first love, it was never meant to be I know that, but I love him. He didn't know that I loved him and I think he never will. It nags me every day too, and I have to get away to forget. It should be easy, I think. As I walked alone my eyes swept the street, for a sign any sign. Nothing, that's all I got so I sighed and went in his house's direction. Then something caught my eye, in a store window stood a glass ball. It wasn't anything special, but it stood out. At least to me it did.

I entered the store, and grabbed the ball off the shelf. What can I say, it just drew me too it. I headed to the cashier, who was quite strange, they were male had black hair brown eyes and they sported glasses. He was handsome, but still had a strange aura.

"Are you giving this to someone?" he asked causally while he wrapped it in paper and placed it in a box.

I raised an eyebrow "yeah," were cashiers usually this nosy?

"They'll like it," he gave me a smile.

"I hope so," I said as I paid for it and left.

As I walked out, I realized I didn't catch the stores name. The box was blank too, again strange. Finally I made it too his house, he was my friend so I could enter as I wished. I walked in and dropped off the note and took the glass ball out of the box. As I took it out and placed it down, I saw him walking down the hall…With another person, a female, she was pretty and he stared at her with love. He never looked at me that way, and I never expected he would. He didn't see me at first, but then the ball rolled off the counter I put it on. Then it hit the ground, that caught their attentions, so thus they looked in my direction.

"Gunner, I'm sorry right now isn't a good time later maybe," Matthias said while looking annoyed.

"Y-yeah, I'm sorry," I said as I turned around fighting tears.

I rushed to the door, I should of known, but it still hurt. There was no next time, or at least for five years.

**Matthias pov**

After she left, I went over to the thing that dropped, I expected to see glass across the floor(because the thing Gunner dropped sounded like glass) but all I saw was a small glass ball. No way, it didn't break, I held it to the overhead light and searched for a crack. None. Was it plastic? Nope. How? He also left a letter. So in his respect I read it. I probably wouldn't of read, if something told had not of told me to read it.

_Dear Matthias,_

_I am leaving to go on a boat, for five years. So I hope to see you again. _

_Sincerely,_

_Gunner _

My heart hurt, why didn't he tell me before? I probably wouldn't of had a date and spent a day with him. Also five years? He was one of the few males who talked to me… Kindly. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I was crying? Then it hit me, I wasn't just sad, I was devastated. Why? I began to sob. I have so many questions. What moth will he be back? Why didn't you tell me? Was only two. I will wait, for you. I now have something to say to you. It clear why I'm depressed. It wasn't just friendship I felt for him, it was love.

**5 years later. Gunners pov.**

As I left the boat, I felt it. It was his aura. I looked around for him, and then got a hug from behind.

"Gunner, you left, without a proper goodbye. I also needed to say goodbye," It was Matthias

"Matthias," I said slowly

"I love you, stay with me please," These words… I thought I would never hear them. I turned in his arms.

"Prove it," I said while not allowing my eyes to waver.

He then smiled and nodded. Then his mouth crashed onto mine. That was enough for me. He pulled away and let go of me. The glass came to mind, was it magic? Probably. Not that I cared, at least now I didn't.

"Come on they're waiting for us," he said as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Alright," I said as I blushed and buried my face in his chest.

**Okay how was it? I think it was good. I will write more, and the next chapters will onclude different chapters.~~~~Tomorose **


End file.
